For the First Time
by mooshoojr
Summary: Len has always looked up to Kaito.. but does Len have what it takes to show Kaito his true feelings? Rated M for possible lemons.


_**This is my very first (solo) fanfic, so please don't flame me. I've typed fanfics before, but this is the first one I've done by myself. Ironic, considering I'm a guy typing a yaoi fan-fiction. What was I thinking? *sighs* Well, anyway, I don't own Vocaloids. Any rights go to their creators (Whose name I cannot seem to remember XD)**_

Kaito was taking a long walk down the street late at night. He was enjoying the peace and quiet when Len ran at Kaito and tackled him to the ground. "Hi Kaito!" Len squealed with delight. "Len, what are you doing?" Kaito asked, a bit bitterly due to his leisurely walk being interrupted. "W-was I disturbing you, Kaito..?" Len asked sadly, noticing the bitterness in Kaito's voice. "Well I was enjoying a nice walk... alone..." Kaito said. Len looked down sadly. "I-I'm sorry, Kaito.. I-I didn't mean to interrupt.. I just didn't want to be alone.. but I'll leave if I'm bothering you that much... I was hoping you and I could talk, since you and I are the only ones not on tour..." Len turned around to walk home, when Kaito put his hand on Len's shoulder. Len turned around, tears in his eyes. Kaito looked at him surprised. "I'm... sorry, Len.. I did not mean to upset you... please, accept my forgiveness..." Kaito said, smiling. Len quickly cheered up, throwing his arms around Kaito. "Apology accepted!" Len giggled.

"Well then, would you like to join me, Len?" Kaito asked. "Y-you mean it..? I can really stay..?" Len asked, blushing. Kaito gave him a smile. "Of course you can stay." Len again hugged Kaito. "Thank you, Kaito! Thank you so much!" Len smiled brightly, causing Kaito to smile again. "Well then, where are we going?" Len asked. "Well I have to pick up a few things, and then I'll finally be able to relax..." Kaito smiled at the thought of relaxing, on his new leather couch, with Len- Kaito shook his head. _Why am I thinking of Len?_ Kaito thought, a blush coming over his face. Len poked Kaito. "What are you thinking, Kaito?" Len asked. Kaito shook his head. "N-nothing.." He cleared his throat. "W-well, let's get going..." Kaito said and started walking, followed quickly by Len..

_**Later...**_

Len helped Kaito put the groceries away, the help greatly appreciated by Kaito. "Thank you for letting me come with you, Kaito." Len smiled. Kaito gave a smile of his own right back. "I'm glad that I had the pleasure of your company, Len." Kaito said, earning a bigger smile from Len. "Isn't it time for you to get home, Len?" Kaito asked. Len looked down, suddenly really shy. "Umm.. Kaito... would it be alright if I spent the night here?" Len asked, blushing, and surprising Kaito. "Why do you want to stay here?" Kaito asked, taken aback by Len's sudden question. "I don't want to be alone.. please let me stay..." Len looked up with pleading eyes. Kaito paused, causing a worried look on Len's face. "Is... there a problem..?" Len asked. Kaito shook his head.

"There's no problem... I'll prepare a guest-" Kaito began, before being interrupted by Len. "No, I want to sleep in your room with you..." Len blushed, clinging to Kaito. Kaito paused and cleared his throat. "Please, Kaito?" Len again shot Kaito those sad, pleading eyes, and again, Kaito agreed. Kaito led Len to his bedroom. Len looked around at Kaito's room. "Wow, Kaito.. your room is amazing.." Len gawked. Kaito smiled. "Thank you, Len.." Len looked around. "You're bedroom is so beautiful... just like y-" Len began and then cut himself off, noticing Kaito's expression. "What did you say, Len?" Kaito asked. Len closed his mouth and turned away. "Len, tell me now.." Kaito asked, somewhat irritated. Len turned back around with a playful smirk.

"You're gonna have to get it out of me..." Kaito grabbed Len's arms. "Len you had better tell me now or-" Kaito was cut off by Len tripping him, causing their lips to press against each other. Kaito tried to pull away, but Len rolled Kaito onto his back, pinning his arms down as Len continued kissing Kaito. Len managed to slip his tongue into Kaito's mouth. Len pulled away for air, staring deep into Kaito's eyes. Kaito looked up, panting slightly. "L-len... w-why'd you...?" Kaito asked, wide-eyed. Len smiled. "I love you Kaito..." Kaito's eyes nearly popped out of his head from Len's confession.

"Y-you do...?" Kaito said, his voice very squeaky. Len smiled shyly at Kaito. "Yes, Kaito... I love you very much.. I always have..." Kaito was silent. Len stared at Kaito, waiting for Kaito to admit his feelings for him too. When Kaito said nothing, Len looked at Kaito, afraid. "K-kaito...?"Len said, the fear evident in his voice. "I...I'm sorry, Len... but I don't feel the same way about you..." Kaito said, so quiet, Len almost didn't hear him. The hurt was shown strongly on Len's face. "B-but... you... I thought..." Len ran out of the room in tears. Kaito tried to stop him, but was too late.

Len had already run off...

**Aaaannnd... Cliffhanger! :D Well what do you all think of my story? I hope it came out good... ^^'**


End file.
